Love?
by raven shadow heart
Summary: Shinji/Hikari iPod Challenge. Where Paul isn't all mushy and soft for once.


Yes, here it is the infamous iPod challenge. Yes, it's done to death, but I'm bored and all the other ones I've read on this pair make Paul into such a sap. To all the ikarishippers reading this, I promise to keep Paul's as in-character as possible. Word of warning: Some of these ended up really tragic, so don't expect happiness and rainbows all around.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dawn, Paul, Ash, Brock or any of the songs or people mentioned in this story! They all belong to their respective owners!

The iPod challenge

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like

Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these then post them.

Pairing: ikarishipping

* * *

**I Wanna Be Your Dog – Joan Jett (cover)**

Dawn looked around, trying to find Ash in the crowd without much success. The bar was packed elbow to elbow with writhing, sweaty bodies dancing and singing along to Joan Jett's raspy, sexual voice.

'Stupid Ash" Dawn thought to herself. 'I told him not to get separated! Now there's no way I'm gonna find him in this crowd! This wouldn't have happened if he haden't gone off to flirt with that blonde' she added to herself bitterly.

Frustrated she kept on scanning the crowd, until she met the most piercing eyes she'd ever seen. They were a vast, yet expressionless charcoal black. But even more enticing was the body and those locks of lavender hair that went with the eyes. She gasped quietly to herself as she gazed at the youth. He was beautiful, and stood out among the dancing bodies. When he noticed her watching him, he slowly walked forward.

Slowly, he got closer to her, until his face was a hair width away from hers. A blush spread across her cheeks at the proximity.

'Let's dance'

Not a question, a command.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her body flush against his, placing his hands very low on her hips. She instinctively placed hers on his broad, muscular shoulders.

Normally, Dawn would've gotten mad at this guy's cocky, controlling attitude. But at this moment all she cared about was how hot and tingly her body felt against his.

And so she spent her night locked in the erotic dance of bodies with the familiar stranger.

**Army of Me – Bjork (Sucker Punch OST)**

´_Stop being so weak'_ he told himself.

_Just forget her. You don't need her. You don't need anybody_

_She's weak, just a liability_

_She'll just s l o w y o u d o w n_

_You've already been on your own before, now you can do it again. _

_If she was so stupid to get mad at you for being __**y**__**o **_**u**_** r s e**_** l**_** f**__, well then she doesn't deserve you in the first place._

'But I love her'

_Yeah, and look at all the good that's done you. You've lost your last three battles; all because you were too busy fighting her._

"But if I just apologize, maybe…'

_Apologizing is for the weak! Leave that to scum like Ash_

_All you need is yourself; they've all left you behind_

_Your mother…_

_Your father… _

_And now__** H **_**E **_**R**__._

"I don't need anybody. I just need me"

And then Paul walked away, and for once, he didn't look back. He was through with being weak.

**Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars**

The scent of smoke and burning flesh hung in the air. All around the screams of millions melded with the sounds of heavy artillery, like a twisted lullaby.

But for once, Dawn didn't care about any of that. She didn't care about where her friends were or whether she would survive this war or not. All she saw at this moment was Paul's broken body lying on her lap.

All she heard were Paul's broken, labored gasps.

"Just close your eyes" she told him

"You'll be alright"

Apparently he heard her, because he gave a faint smile, which quickly disappeared as his faced contorted in pain, eyes closed, a silent scream stuck in his lungs.

She couldn't bear it anymore. Her Paul, her steady rock, the one person she could always count on to be strong, now lay a twisted, weak, broken heap on her lap.

She stood up in a daze and gingerly placed Paul's head on the ground.

She looked at him one last time…

And then the swift sound of a blade passed through the air, silencing Paul forever.

"No one can hurt you now"

**That's not my name – The Tings Tings**

"Shut up, troublesome. Us serious trainers are trying to train our Pokémon" Paul said annoyed.

"That's not my name!" Dawn screamed at him.

"And why would I even bother to learn the name of such an unappealing, annoying, weak little girl?" he asked, his eyes forever set in their stony expression

"I know you know my name, you meanie!"

"Of course I do, troublesome"

"Fine then! But mark my words… you will remember my name, Paul"

***the following night***

Paul was walking back to the PokéCenter after a long day of training. He'd been training his Pokémon into the ground for the past week in preparation for the upcoming tournament, and now he was barely able to stand from exhaustion. He walked on auto-pilot, not paying attention to much.

Suddenly, he felt himself shoved into a nearby wall. All he managed to catch was a whirl of blue as Dawn's lips crashed into his, rendering him motionless. He was so shocked that he was to slow to stop her as her hands slipped inside his shirt and ran lightly over his muscles.

When his brain finally caught up to what was happening, she backed away.

"Dawn?" he questioned, for once perplexed.

She didn't answer; instead she got close to him again and whispered in his ear

"I told you I'd make you remember"

And then she disappeared into the night.

**867-5309 (Jenny) – Tommy Tutone**

Paul thought back to a few hours ago, when he'd been slammed into a wall by a girl.

And not just any girl, Dawn. All so he'd remember her name.

He couldn't believe he'd been dominated, BY A GIRL!

He scowled at himself in the bathroom mirror. She was going to pay!

…But first of all he needed a bath. He turned on the shower, and started removing his garments. In the process, a single slip of paper fell from his pants pocket.

867-5309

Room 375

Was that….?

"Is that Dawn's room number?" he asked himself out loud.

Upon closer inspection, he deduced that the messy scrawl could indeed only belong to the scatterbrained coordinator. He smirked evilly and got into the bath.

He'd make her say his name if it's the last thing he did.

He had her number, and he would make her see who the dominant person really was.

**Mary, Mary (Stigmatic mix) – Chumbawamba**

She used to be such a sweet innocent girl

Alcohol was vile.

It turned good men to rapists and wife beaters

Sex was a sin

It was saved only for love

Just for love

To be kind, to be humane

Was everybody's duty

It was the right path

Mary Jane and Ecstasy didn't exist

Were unknown

Were only for the foolish to believe in

She used to be such a sweet innocent girl

But alcohol was actually very sweet

Sex made her feel complete for those brief moments

And when it didn't, she could float on the clouds into oblivion

With only the price of a few needle marks and some fucked up lungs

Plus kind girls like her get stepped on, rejected, used, and beaten

She used to be such a sweet innocent girl

Until she fell for his dark **charcoal** eyes and into the abyss.

**Love is the drug – Carla Gugino & Oscar Issac**

Paul stared at Dawn from across the room, making her blush. He made his way towards her, slowly, like a lion ready to pounce on the gazelle.

He'd buy her a drink, and demand that she drink it. She'd protest saying she doesn't drink. He'd take the drink from her hand, and lead her into a corner in the room where he'd kiss her roughly, biting and bruising her delicate body with its pink, plump, enticing lips, and wide innocent azure eyes.

In a blur they'd end up stumbling from his car, all the way to her apartment. They would make love (if you could call it that) all night long, and she'd wake up, body bruised from where he'd held her to roughly, blood in her mouth from when he'd bit down to hard, and the lingering memory of his cold, passive black eyes, in control even in those brief moments of pure animalistic passion.

But most of all, she'd wake up alone, in a cold, empty bed.

And she'd smile, because it wasn't the most conventional of loves. But it was their love nonetheless. And she was addicted.

**Sam Cuppy Cake - Judianna Castle**

"This next song is dedicated to my dear boyfriend Paul" Dawn spoke into the microphone to the crowded bar. "I love you, honey pie!" she sent him a kiss as she began

_You're my honeybunch, Sugarplum_

_Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, you're my sweetie pie_

_You're my Cuppycake, gumdrop_

_Snoogums-Boogums, You're the apple of my eye_

_And I love you so and I want you to know_

_That I'll always be right here_

_And I love to sing sweet songs to you_

_Because you are so dear_

The expression on Paul's face was priceless. He was blushing (yes, actual blushing) and his eyebrow kept twitching sporadically.

The crowd broke out into a chorus of applause and laughter.

'hmmph! That'll teach him to call me troublesome'

**When Nobody Loves You – Kerli **

"Dammit! Why won't you let me in?" Dawn screamed at him

"Why can't you trust me?" she asked, softer this time, heartbreak evident in her voice

"Are you really that naïve Dawn, or are you just that stupid?" Paul spat back coldly

She gasped. She wanted to be mad at him, really she did. But she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he'd said her name for the first time.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone. I don't NEED anyone… especially not a weakling like you"

"That's not true" she replied stubbornly "we all need someone"

"For what? To give our hearts to them, only to end up weak and broken?"

"Well, I'd think that be better than being a selfish, unfeeling jerk!"

"Well if my neglectful parents taught me something it's that they didn't love me. Nobody loves me, because love is just an illusion created out of blind hope and ignorance."

A small tear fell down her face as she felt her heart shatter over the boy in front of her. But still, she smiled.

"I do" she told him softly and with a kiss on the cheek, she left.

**All the things she said – t.A.T.u**

Dawn was lying down in the grass next to Ash and Brock, all the while wishing that it'd be Paul next to her.

She wished that it wouldn't be so complicated, that Ash didn't hate the guys' guts.

"Ash, would you still wanna be my friend if… nevermind"

"If what?" Ash questioned her softly

"If I told you that I love Paul…" Dawn trailed off quietly

"What? Dawn, you can't be serious!" Ash screamed as he stood up quickly to look at her.

His response not only shocked her, it angered her "And what if I am?" she asked him with a little anger dripping into her usually sweet voice.

"Dawn…" Ash broke softly "It's Paul… he doesn't love anyone" he stated

"He loves me" Dawn said.

"I'm not so sure about that" Ash replied

"Well, you know what? I don't care what you think. I love him. And he may be an arrogant, conceited, cold-hearted dick to you, but one thing he's not is a liar. And I know he loves me, so if you can't accept that then I'm gone!" And with that she ran, up until she smacked right into Paul.

"You're such a klutz Dawn. You should watch where**–** " Dawn shut him up with a kiss square on the lips. Right now, she didn't care what anybody thought. She loved Paul, and nobody, not even him, would take that away from her.

* * *

Yay, im done :3

R&R?


End file.
